


kindred spirits.

by AlwaysInSonder



Series: Holmesbury [1]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: F/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Victorian Attitudes, by Victorian standards at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: Mycroft is scandalised upon hearing Lestrade's account of his sister sharing an apartment with a certain young Lord unchaperoned. Even more so when he realises it occurs frequently in their misadventures together. He takes care of the matter as any guardian would.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: Holmesbury [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962532
Comments: 51
Kudos: 860





	kindred spirits.

In all his years alive, Mycroft Verner Holmes never imagined that he would spend the later half of his years chasing the tails of his little sister; making sure she does not find herself killed, accosted or worse yet, married to the wrong man and find herself ostracised from society. 

On the outside, he may seem cold and cruel to Enola, but in truth, he did care for her. She was a young woman now, left to her own devices in a chaotic, dangerous world that took great pleasure in taking advantage of the naive. It kept him up some nights thinking of the dangers she was getting herself into in her new self-appointed occupation as a lady detective. 

In his mind, she was still the timid little thing he left back in his childhood home, dragging a pinecone behind her on a bit of twine. One who’d meekly glance his way from behind their mother’s skirts the rare times he paid a visit. Though, he imagined the cruel words he traded with their mother only amplified her hatred of him. 

The wild, young woman he knew now was someone else entirely. 

When it became apparent that Enola knew how to take care of herself - at least, in having her basic needs met - Mycroft slowly relinquished his need to control. 

He had given up trying to make a respectable society lady of her and yielded his legal guardianship of her to Sherlock, who made it a point to keep a very loose leash. If there was one at all. 

But even so, Mycroft had bigger things to worry about now. One that came in a shape of a charming young man with title and great power and wealth. And for a young woman like Enola, in a society such as theirs, that was her greatest danger.

From what little he had seen of the two together, it was enough for him to conclude Enola was quite taken with him. The young Lord who followed her everywhere on her misadventures was similarly quite enamored with her. Any other time, he would have taken the prospect of a Lord intending to court Enola with great pleasure. The youngest Holmes married off above her station and into nobility at that will only bring great prestige to the Holmes name. 

But not when he realised said young Lord was almost as wild as she was.

It was also with abject horror, did he discover that the two had spent a night alone together with no chaperone. He could still hear the sneering manner Lestrade had given him the news. At the time, he figured shipping Enola off to Miss Harrison's would put a quick end to whatever little romance the two had. But upon hearing Enola's unceremonious escape was in part the little toadstool's doing, he knew he had to take action to protect his sister.

He wasn't sure if it was his ego or if it was brotherly outrage that was fuelling him. But all he knew was that his little sister had been put into extremely improper situations by a Lord who should have certainly known better, and it was why he found himself storming towards the unsuspecting young man. 

Mycroft was mindful that this was not a matter one settled in Parliament. He was also well aware that there were eyes and ears _everywhere_ and anything he did will not remain in the confines of these hallowed halls. 

But he stalked toward him anyway, and it was beyond him why.

"Lord Basilwether?" Mycroft gave a curt nod to the Earl the young man - a _boy_ , really - had been conversing with and the man was quick to make himself scarce with one look to his face. He could only imagine how he looked. Wide, dark eyes met him squarely in the eye and Mycroft cursed mentally. The lad was growing like a beanstalk and was well on his way to tower over him as Sherlock did. "How do you do? I believe we've met."

A charming smile was quick to form and his eyes brightened. Mycroft saw a ghost of his little sister's free spirit in him. No wonder she was so taken. They were kindred spirits. "Mr. Holmes! Of course, I do." His voice was warm and deep. Perhaps not a boy anymore.

He reached for his hand and enthusiastically shook it. Mycroft tried his hardest not to wince. 

"I'm quite well, thanks very much. I think I am slowly understanding the inner workings here," he gestured around where Lords and government officials milled about, post-deliberation. "I still feel like a lost schoolboy sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sure you will sort yourself out quickly," Mycroft offered a tight smile. "I hear marriage helps. To settle and mature oneself."

The Marquess's face flushed a bright pink as he cleared his throat. "I… I do believe I'm still too young for that-"

"Oh, in any other circumstance I would agree," Mycroft pointedly adjusted his hat, casting a cursory glance over his shoulder to ensure they were out of earshot of anyone else. "But in this case, I do _firmly_ believe that a man must take responsibility." 

He had the gall to look confused.

"I will be forward with you, Lord Basilwether. I'm more than aware of the...clandestine adventures you've had with my sister," he stepped closer, keeping his voice low. 

Now, the young Lord's eyes widened, the pink of his cheeks reaching the tips of his ears.

"Now, I'm certain that propriety isn't either one of your concerns and Enola has already very clearly enlightened me of her lack of intentions to find a suitable husband… But I hope with your good breeding and keen understanding of the functioning of society, you will do right by her." He paused, inspecting his face. "Understood, _my Lord_?" 

Innocent dark eyes blinked back at him. "Are you...are you giving me your blessing?" 

Mycroft resisted the urge to facepalm. What was wrong with the young men of today?

"I...I'll try my best," he stammered, clearly overwhelmed by the sudden proposition thrown his way. "But I must confess...I had assumed Enola was ignorant of my intentions. I thought I had been subtle with the flowers." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfuly, cheeks still aflame.

So the rake _did_ intend to court her. That extinguished Mycroft's rage very quickly.

"Of course she will," Mycroft scoffed. He bit his tongue before he could mention Enola's affectionate gazes his way and in its place, old habits fell through. "I will insist upon it. She'll be _made_ a proper young woman."

A brow rose and a look of realisation crossed the Marquess' face. He exhaled heavily, as if to still himself, and had a small smile playing on his lips. He stepped back, straightening himself to his full height over him. "One day," he began, looking him straight in the eye once more with an assertion that was not present before. "When she's ready...and _if_ she wants to… I certainly will. I can't imagine anyone else by my side." There was a wistful look to the young man's eyes as he said it. Mycroft had sorely underestimated the level of infatuation. "But until then, I'm content with our adventures together, as her closest friend and trusted companion. You have my assurance, Sir, that I will be nothing short of a perfect gentleman."

He tipped his hat, giving him a sincere grin before taking his leave. Mycroft gaped after him, unable to believe his ears. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. 

"Kindred spirits indeed."

* * *

And it would take a few years, but Mycroft would eventually discover, while choking on his breakfast, that the two have eloped from the society papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Firmly in the camp of Mycroft needing his arse whooped but I couldn't help myself in writing this drabble lol. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
